Libla
Background Libla was established as a tribe before the official start of Famana. It's mysterious founder, Hastoor, founded it. In 32, it was annexed by the Amagozi Realm. In 80, it broke free from the Realm, and created its own government system. It participated in the Great Raiding of Jis, then, it collaborated with Han, which turned sour. In the end, Han lost, and the Liblan Empire was proclaimed. In 137, it defeated the House of Sor, and in 139, created the House of Libla. The current emperor is Kaship I, known as the Mad Emperor. Currently, there is a conspiracy to his reign involving Keeip III, although Kaship dismissed this. He started the Great Tomban War, which lasted for two years, where Cos and his allies were ultimately victorious. Faship died due to suicide. Keeip III is the leader of the Liblan Tombasor. Founding Whoever founded the Liblans, is shrouded in mystery. The most popular belief is that a great warrior by the name of Hastoor created the tribe. For this he is known as Hastoor the Builder. He was alive sometime around the start of Famana. After this, the Liblans had a series of chiefs until the year 32. The Agmagozi Takeover In 32, the Agmagozi took over. Libla had migrated south that year, finally meeting some new cultures, like that of Cos and Jis. However, they were soon conquered by the Amagozi Empire, bringing them under their rule. The First Years The First Years under the Amagozi were harsh and strict. They outlawed the Liblan way of life, and made their way of life the only legal culture in the Realm. Some escaped north, where there were tales of a prospering sea. They presumably died in the desert. Others were taken far out to sea by order of the Realm, also presumably dying at sea. Some uprisings were made, but the Realm quickly put down these. Many people thought this shall be the situation forever. The Revolution However, somewhere in the 60s, the Amagozi suddenly pulled out their forces. Many people under the rule of the Amagozi saw this as a way to break free of the Agmagozi, and rebelled against them. The revolution was long, but by the time of Year 80, the whole entire system collapsed. The great warrior Keeip was made Chief of the Liblans, which he made the Kingdom of Libla the same year. Kingdom of Libla The Kingdom of Libla was established in 80. For a couple more decades, it did nothing, but near the end of Keeip's life, he decided to pillage Jis. Great Raiding of Jis (Since I wasn't around when this happened, I need Naza or someone else to edit this.) Rule of Jeeste I The rule of Jeeste I started in 112. His known accomplishments were expanding the kingdom twice the size of the original Liblan boundaries. He also signed an alliance with Han and Cos, known as the Han Collaboration. However, he died before the Collaboration soured. Rule of Hystoor I Hystoor I rule started after the assasination of Jeeste's wife. He saw the end of the Han Collaboration, and the following war that ensued, the Han-Liblan War, was won by Libla in 124. A few months later, the son of Jeeste was sworn in as King. Liblan Empire Emperor Keeip II the Great Keeip II's rule started in 124. Initially, he did not do anything other than the proclamation of the Empire. He made an alliance with Khar in 128, which died out over the following decade. In 137, he made the gretest move in his reign, and declared war on the House of Sor. Liblan-Sorian War of Aggression The war started and ended the same year as 137. Due to his strategic thought and the mere numbers the Sorian House had compared to the Liblan Empire. Sor was turned to a vassal and broken up the following year. The Cos-Liblan Non-Aggression Pact To prevent a Cosian intervention in the war, Keeip II signed a eternal peace treaty with Cos. This was effective, and Cos turned down Sor's plea for help. Creation of the Liblan Tombasor and House of Libla The House of Libla was created in the year 139, and continues to this day. Keeip II oversaw this, and declared himself Tombasor. Liblan Tombasor Keeip II Death The emperor had struct an illness while walking from the Imperial Palace. Months later, he was pronounced dead, with shock going over the House of Libla and even into the neighboring Kingdom of Cos. Faship was declared Tombasor the next day. Perhaps Keeip's greatest mistake was the centralization of the Capital, and the ability to prevent power for other future Tombasors to preserve the balance of power Faship I The rule of Faship I is ongoing. He is named "The Mad King" due to him undermining his father's reforms and achievements. However, the other son of Keeip, Keeip III, traveled to Cos in search of asylum after being banished for an unknown reason. It was agreed that Cos will help restore the balance of power and put Keeip III on the throne in return for membership in the House of Libla. They wanted a special place, however, which is still being thought about by Keeip. Faship ended the Eternal Peace with Cos after it only lasted for 7 years. After the destructive Great Tomban War Faship I became one of the two tombasors leading tomba. Due to his emotional connection to his father he committed suicide shortly after the peace with Cos. Keeip III Keeip III was lucky to be still alive, since Cos wanted him executed during the Great Tomban War. He intermarried with Cos to make the peace treaty eternal.